tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
テイルテイル Wiki
Welcome to When you make a new page, add it to the unfinished list. To Do list ( ) ←unrelated *'Review all the new chapters ' If you think a chapter sounds ok, just sign it with your character. When enough people signed we can start putting them into the game. *Give up on cart and go ahead and do chapters 2 and 3 Done, just has to be checked. General discussion 天: About the Character "ラン". I think translating her name as "Ran" would sound more female than "Lan". E.g. in the anime "Conan" a female character of the same name got her name translated like that, as "Ran Mori". What do you people think? Komi: I strongly support this decision! 出: No objections here. 電:Makes sense to me. also there's the fact that "lan" makes me think of local area networks. 狼:Ran, to me, does not sound like a name. Lan sounded more pronouncable. But if everyone wants to change it, go ahead. Komi: Well then, seeing as most agree, I took the liberty to edit the chapters currently being worked on along with the summary. Suppose people will have to remember what's the origin of the name to imagine that the pronunciation may be different from what they think, but Ran over Lan means something on the original version, so, I think for that much its worth it. 天: I also just realized that by changing her name to "Ran" we dodged the bullet of calling her "Lan=Tern" -> lantern , which while it may be where her name came from in the first place, sounds just silly XD ---- 汁: Just want to double check: the translation is supposed to be written in the present tense (as are the two "finished sections"), right? I just want to know for sure and have this recorded so I can edit/review things with some stability. 天: We're trying to stay as close as we can to the original, in which the plot summary is in the past tense and the actual story is in the present tense. Sometimes it's a little difficult tho. For example after a direct speech it will sometimes state in the past tense what the speaker did while he was speaking. Komi: Ignore the concern about apostrophes. Solved. There really was never a problem with the ordinary characters, however, there was a problem with the text. For accuracy sake, rather than typing the text I was copy/pasting it and in the process I was taking along a formatted apostrophe now and then... the error generators. Just figured that out when one of the quotation marks that I copy/pasted as well was a opening quotation mark and it gave a similar error on the game. Stuff *The official site is http://circus.nandemo.gr.jp/sakuhin/yaminabe/kemono.html *The game's layout: Chapter_Layout Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Who's who Just a list to keep track of who's who on the wiki: *User:Circeus is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/305; he uses the kanji 汁 (shiru) when commenting *User:Okamifujutsu is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/530; he uses the kanji 狼 (ōkami) *User:Amara0 is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/17; he uses the kanji 天 (ama) *User:Carteon is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/533; he does not yet use a kanji because he has not yet commented on a translation *User:DigiManiac is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/633; he was assigned the kanji 出 (de) by Circeus *User:Cyph34r is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/682; he uses the kanji 電 *User:Tsukiyo is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/779 ; who uses the kanji 月 (tsuki). assighned by 天. *User:Ehjay is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/33 ; he uses the kanji 味 (aji) *User:Napkin is http://wildcritters.us/wc/user/show/369 ; he uses the kanji 僧 (sou) Category:Browse